Halo: Sera
by 343Darkmist
Summary: Nave: UNSC Infinty. Hora: 16:00. Planeta: Desconocido. Que se habrá encontrado la infinty?
1. Prologo

Planeta: Sera.

Nave: Infinity.

Alerta de seguridad toda la nave esta en estado de Sleep Space, información en el puente, Capitan Lasky se le solicita en el Puente.

-Capitan Lasky: Te oí la primera vez, No necesitas recordar-Dice acompañado de Unos Spartans.

-UNSC Marine: Capitan Lasky toda la nave es un caos que esta pasando?.

-Lasky: No preguntes, Despierta a John Ahora.

Mientras en la cámara Criogenica.

Sonido de alarma: Beep Beep Beep.

-Roland: Chicos, Lasky quiere al Jefe devuelta.

-Científico 1: Tiene que ser una Broma no?.

-Científico 2: Lo intentaremos pero creo que el Jefe no se moleste que lo necesitamos ahora.

Cámara criogenica abriéndos estado del Spartan 117... Luz verde.

-Científico 1: esta caliente.

La cámara esta descongelada.

-Instructor: Has dormido Bien?.

-Científicos: déjalo no es buen momento.

-Instructor: Ya ya ya, vale el jefe no tiene tiempo para probar sus nuevas habilidades.

-Pensamientos de John: Esto me recuerda Mucho el Día que desperté en el Pillar de oro.

-John: que esta pasando?.

-Instructor: Lasky te quiere en el puente ahora.

-John: Enseguida-Dice saliendo de la cámara Criogenica.

-Instructor: Bien Sígueme.

Chief sigue al instructor al puente, pero su camino la nave comienza a temblar.

-John: Cortana Estas allí?-Dice sujetándose de una ventana.

-Cortana: De vuelta a la acción, pillad las ventanas estamos en Reach.

-John: Eso no es Reach, eso es otro planeta?-Dice moviéndose hacia el compartimiento principal.

-Cortana: es posible que lo sea, al parecer e detectado que en planeta hay actividad del pacto.

-John: El Pacto?, pensé que se habían disuelto-Dice mientras el Instructor llama un ascensor que va al Puente.

-Cortana: Es lo que creíamos pero recuerdas cuando nos topamos con los tormentas en el Foraw Unto Dawn?.

-John: Le dirás todo lo que sabes a Lasky en el puente-Dice en el ascensor.

-Cortana: No creo que mi inteligencia Coopere mucho.

-Lasky: No hay necesidad estoy escuchando su conversación desde su comunicador, creo que olvidaron desconectarlo.

John se da cuenta que el transporta ahora los conduce al Hangar.

-John: Me despertó para una exploración?.

-Lasky: Adivinaste bien-Dice desde el comunicador del puente, Roland ya preparaste el Pelican de Lanzamiento?.

Mientras-tanto en Sera:

-Marcus Fenix: aquí Fenix ah unidades C.G.O, tenemos Locust en un callejón listos para darles una paliza.

-COG GEAR: Mi equipo esta listo.

-Dom: espero que esos bastardos lo disfruten.

En ese momento un grupo de larvas liderados por un Theron de Elite.

-Darkmist: Seguro que lo que vieron es real?.

-Locust Drone: Un mono del tamaño de un Sapien?.

-Darkmist: Bien es mejor dividirnos y buscarlo, si hay humanos no los maten los interrogaremos para saber información.

-Todos los Locust: Si señor.

Los locust se dividen, un grupo husmeara las casas y el resto explorara el lugar.

Marcus detrás de una barricada de una casa.

-Marcus: Dom, Anya han oído eso.

-Anya: Ese Theron busca un Mono?.

-Marcus: no lo se.

Mientras en una casa.

-Granadero: Hay signos de combate pero donde están los humanos?.

-Sniper: Esto no fue causado por nostros, esto fue algo mas.

En ese momento el pequeño grupo oye ruidos, golpes al parecer procedentes de la bodega.

-Johan: cuando salga os matare a todos bichos, juro que lo hare.

-Granadero: Ese chico tiene Huevos para enfrentar a esos bichos.

el granadero y sus compañeros le dispara a los bichos voladores.

-Johan: No locust no me maten.

-Granadero: Tranquilo, estamos buscando algo, nos vas a ser de utilidad ademas vas estar a salvo con nosotros.

-Johan: Ordenes de tu Jefe?.

-Sniper: si.

Johan y las larvas salen de la bodega y empiezan a charlar.

-Johan: pensé que esas cosas estaban en su equipo?.

-Sniper: Esos bichos jamas los habíamos visto antes.

-Granadero: Darkmist tenemos un Sapien adolescente sabe algo de la criatura.

-Darkmist: Bien vuelvan acá y reuníos, eh desplegado kantus en la zona.

-Johan: Esperen su jefe desplegó Kantus?.

-Drone: los kantus podrían protegerte si somos emboscados.

Johan y el grupo de Locust se acercan a Darkmist y le colocan a Johan un armadura locust version humana para protegerlo.

-Nekkar: eres el único de por aquí?.

Johan con su cabeza asienta.

-Nekkar: están muertos?.

-Johan: se los llevaron unos gorilas estábamos en el campo.

-Nekkar: Puedes Guiarnos hasta alli?.

Pronto aparecen dos rivers.

-Johan: Si me dan la oportunidad de salvar a mis amigos y matar a esos monos, pues esta bien.

-Darkmist: es un trato, Nekkar es un kantus de Elite y te ayudara en todo.

-Johan: Bien, Creo saber donde se los llevaron.

Johan y nekkar suben a los river y salen de Jacinto.

-Drone: Cree que ese humano volverá con vida?.

-Darkmist: ruega que algún soldado de la C.G.O haya escuchado nuestra conversación con el chico y envié helicópteros por que creo que no seremos rápidos para salvarlo.

(Continuara).


	2. Pelican caido parte 1

El jefe tomo el pelican y bajo al planeta, cuando entraba vio un campo en ese mismo campo Brutes de elite se preparaban para un combate.

-John: Lasky encontramos los pillos del Pacto-Exclamo el jefe.

-Lasky: Brutes?-Lasky en si se habia sorprendido.

-Cortana: Asi parece, necesitamos Spartan 4 para el descenso-dice la IA.

John ve que 2 Incestos gigantes se dirigen a los Brutes y los atacan.

-John: que demonios, son esas cosas?...

-Johan: Miren Monos mas adelante-Dice el chico entusiasmado.

-Nekkar: Bien Locust, emboscad a los monos.

Pronto un Corsep aparece un ejercito de Drones comienza atacar la base covenant.

-Jerarca brute: Todos a sus Puestos de combate-Ordena el jerarca a su ejercito.

miles de grunts salen de la base y empiezan a disparar, la batalla es sangrienta.

-Nekkar: Mierda estaban preparados-Dice el kantus.

Los grunt disparan y enfrentan a los drones en diferentes zonas del campo de batalla.

-Darkmist: hey chicos nos hemos puesto detrás de las lineas enemigas.

los 2 rivers se colocan atrás y se reúnen para ver el indice de la batalla.

-Johan: Como estamos?.

-Darkmist: Estamos parejos pero esas bestias pequeñas son faciles de matar.

En ese momento aparece una Berserker y se avienta al campo de batalla.

-Nekkar: De donde salio ella?-Dice el Kantus confundido.

-Darkmist: Coño no me preguntes puede ser tu novia o alguien mas.

Johan cuando escucha a las larvas pelear se rie pero luego se pone serio.

-Nekkar: Mi novia, tu le hiciste el amor a Skorge.

-Darkmist: Nah, eres un caso perdido, apuesto que si cae una nave alienigena lo que dijiste Skorge es verdad-Dice el ignorante Theron.

Despues de esa apuesta el pelican de Chief había sido derribado, por el jerarca brute.

-Cortana: Chief prepare for the fall-Cortana se le ocurrió un buen momento para hablar en ingles.

-Chief: **I'm ready-**Contesta chief en un momento incomodo con los marines.

el pelican se estrella y causa estragos para empeorara llama la atención de las larvas y los C.O.G.

Fin de la primera parte


	3. Pelican caído parte 2

El pelican había caído y las unidades Spartan estaban combatiendo a Los Brutes pero todo estaba dañado, Chief esta medio inconsciente.

-Voz de Cortana de fondo: Los chicos prepárense para salir a todos las fuerzas avanzadas se... Se...-Chief escucha las ultimas palabras de Cortana antes de perderse en la Oscuridad de su mente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Seis horas mas tarde.

Sonido de las hespas de los Raivens.

-Marcus Fenix: Bienvenido a Jacinto-Dice un Soldado con un dibujo de un cráneo en su pecho.

-John: Que ah pasado?-Dice el Spartan.

-Cortana: Veras durante la batalla unos seres Llamados Locust nos ayudaron a traerte aquí donde luego sus enemigos los COG Gears te llevaran a su base central-Dice la IA.

-Darkmist: Eres Un humano puedo olerlo pero que diablos es ella?.

-Johan: cállense, Hoffman nos esta esperando en tierra.

El pelican baja y los Spartans , Locust (Johan se incluye), Los COG Gears bajan de los 3 Raivens.

-Hoffman: Ustedes tendrán que explicarle al mando lo que paso allá afuera-Dice Hoffman.

-Fenix: Mierda, espero que Prescott no este presente-Dice Marcus enfadado.

Todos entran al punto de control donde se puede apreciar cámaras con el Símbolo de La COG , Marcus y en compañía de dom se acercan a anya.

-Anya: Chicos estoy satisfecha que estén bien, ese Es el objeto que registro los Martillos del Alba?-Dice Anya refiriéndose a los Spartans.

-Johan: no es por interrumpir pero creo que ya es hora de explicarle al desorientado que paso en las ultimas 6 Horas-Dice Johan.

Darkmist se ofrece para contar lo que paso Seis horas atrás...

Darkmist cuenta que el artefacto volador se estrello a unos metros del campo de batalla, la nave tenia a 10 Tripulante 8 de ellos activos y 2 inconscientes, Los locust junto con toda su artilleria le hacian frente a los Covenant en una batalla sin fin, Darkmist también dice que el y Nekkar se enfrentaron a Un Jerarca Brute cuyo poder era sorprendente incluso resistía las balas de sus armas, La pelea estaba difícil el brute era casi insensible por suerte, una berserker intervino en al pelea, La berserker en solo minutos destrozo a Al jerarca y se llevo a otro jerarca a la muerte (el jerarca tenia cañón de combustible así que fue el que derribo el pelican), Los sobrevivientes pronto empezaron a Huir del campo de batalla, dejando a Un ejercito Locust totalmente victorioso, pronto la situación se clamo con la aparición de los Raivens un poco tarde pero lograron recoger a los Tripulantes de la nave, de allí los locust junto a johan subieron al raiven y los escoltaron hasta jacinto hasta que despertó el Spartan verde.

-Darkmist: en resumen fue todo eso-Dice el Theron.

-Chief: eso es imposible


	4. El informe de Jul M'dama

Espacio exterior 18:45 Horas.

Sistema Cadren.

Nave de Guerra Covenant Tormenta.

-Guerrero Tormenta: Mano del didacta, hayamos una transmisión de la Infinty-Dice el Elite.

-Jul: Puede ser que han encontrado algun artefacto de los Forerunner, Debemos seguirlos y encontrarlo antes que ellos los toquen y los profanen.

Jul gira para ver a su almirante la doctora Caterine Hasley guiar a los Tormenta a encontrar naves o Armas de los Forerunners perdidas en la galaxia, por lo tanto es la única humana aceptada ya que solo quiere venganza.

-Hasley: Encontraron la Infinity pero no seas testarudo Jul ellos te están esperando al Otro lado, aun así con alguien como yo al mando encontraremos la victoria... Y abre obtenido mi Venganza.

-Jul: No es que este dispuesto aceptar tu ayuda ya que ellos tienen la Mitad de la llave de tanus y los Otra mitad la tomo una Alicornio (La princesa Luna), por ello solo tenemos que recuperar-lo.

-Hasley: Una especie mitológica, pero aun así el fracaso fue tuyo la alicornio desapareció con Información Vital y me regañas a mi... Y pensar que me alié a ti por creer que eras inteligente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Palenta: Equis

Equestria: 19:00 Horas.

Canterlot.

Era un dia normal o Una noche normal para equestria Luna estaba paseando por el palacio con la otra mitad de la llave de tanus que tomo en sus Mil años de Exilio, la yegua de la noche sabia bien que esta cosa era importante y eso bichos vendrán a recuperar-la tarde o temprano, Luna despejo su mente de la magnitud del Problema lo bueno de todo esto era que ella se salio con la suya y sin dejar rastro de la ubicación de su Planeta pero ay era hora de contarle a su Hermana lo que encontró en mil años de exilio.

Sonido de la puesrta: Toc toc.

-Celestia: Quien es?.

-Luna: Yo Lulu-Dice algo tímida.

-Celestia: Ya voy.

Celestia habré la puerta y ve a su hermana con un objeto de metal extraño, Luna entro a la habitacion y observo que Twilight y Shining Armor estaban alli.

*Que demonios hacen ellos aquí?* Penso Luna.

-Shining: Hola Su alteza cuanto tiempo, No?.

-Luna: Bien *en realidad con ganas de mandaros a los dos al Espacio*-Penso la Yegua agitando la llave.

Celestia le quito a su hermana la Llave de Tanus observándola para ver que hacia- Lulu que hace esto exactamente -Dice celestia agitándolo.

-Luna: Detente-Dice usan la voz De canterlot.

-Twi: quiero intentar-Twi es la menos selecta a husmear cosas alienigenas pero cuando apretó con su casco algo pronto se desplegó un mapa con centenares de locaciones espaciales.

Twilight y los demás sabían de lo que Lulu estaba en sus cascos era mas que un mapa era el sistema de "Estrellas Alicornios" un sistema espacial que se hallaba en una roca de Everfree.

-Celestia: Tienes idea de lo que tienes en tus Cascos Lulu?-Pregunto en voz alta.

-Luna: Que hacen, unos aliens con esta informacion-Dijo en Voz alta.

Twilight encontró a a equis en el mapa donde se le veía como un planeta Controlado "Por Humanos" Según la info del mapa holografíco.

-Twilight: Este es nuestro hogar no?, Entonces de quienes son todos estos Planetas y por que siento que esta cosa esta contradiciendo que los humanos Existen-Dice Twi.

-Celestia y Lulu: Nuestros antepasados.

-Shining y twi: Que?.

-Luna: este mapa se fue hecho por uno de nuestros antepasados hace 100 mil años en el pasado... Esto significa que la Nave que aborde en mis mil años de exilio tenia Información vital de Otros Alicornios que ayudaron a otros Seres en esta galaxia.

Twi y Shining estaban impactados no solo por que ahora sabían que los aliens existen si no que hay mas alicornios perdidos.

-Twi: Pero como escapaste de la Luna y como es que obtuviste eso Luna.

-Celestia: Lo importante ahora es que nuestros Hermanos están aun allí afuera y necesitan un lider.

-Twi: Puedo saber como vamos a ENCONTRARLOS?-Dice gritándole a su Maestra.

-Celestia: Equis aun tiene secretos que aun no eh revelado y que solo los Griffin saben-Dice confiada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Planeta Sera:

Hora local: 19:45.

Jacinto:

Darkmist estaba preparando su lancer para la batalla, pero allí cole aparece para preguntarle algo.

-Cole: Eres el sucesor de RAAM ¿Verdad?-pregunta Seguro.

-Darkmist: Como lo Sabes?.

-Cole: Los Theros de Elite son raros y muy pocos vistos en el campo de batalla.

-Darkmist: Soy el primero al que conoces?.

-Cole: No eres el primero, Vine a ver si me mostrabas algunas habilidades de ataque.

-Darkmist: Ok.

Darkmist se levanta y ve aun pollo listo para matarlo con su Escopeta con bayoneta, Darkmist corre rápidamente y entierra la bayoneta en el inocente pollo.

-Darkmist: Patea Suelooooo-Dice el Locust.

-Hoofman: Todas las unidades prepárense para el combate... Contingencia Lambent invadiendo jacinto todos los Puestos de control en alerta tres.

-Darkmist: Esto no es bueno verdad?.

-Cole: Definitivamente No es bueno.

Darkmist y Cole se dirigen al mando para prepararse para la batalla.


	5. Base sharok

Si se que la historia trata de Gears y Halo pero cuando metí MLP fue un accidente solo por que estaba escribiendo un fic dedicado a mlp pero se me fue la mano y dije Nehh continuemos ya que la pata la metí yo asi que oficialmente declaro que Hasbro tiene los derechos de autor al igual que Epic Games y 343 Industries.

Sin mas preámbulos Continuemos

* * *

Planeta Equis:

Hora Local: Ria siguiente Medio día.

**Base Sharok:**

Twilight Reunió a las mane 6 por que necesitaba a sus amigas para revelar algo grande, en eso estaban en 2 carruajes una donde se encontraban Celestia, Lulu, Candece , Shining y Otra con Twi, Rainbow , Applejack, Shy, Pinkie y Rarity.

-Twi: Seguro que Los griffins nos ayudaran?.

-Celestia: Son alíen y también tienen experiencia vagando en el espacio les vendría bien echarnos una garra para combatir extraterrestres-Dice Señalando una gigantesca instalación.

-Mane 6: Woaaaaa.

La base Sharok es un icono de ancestral se cree que fueron construidas por extraterrestres millones de años atras.

Las Celestia y el grupo bajan de los carruajes para encontrarse con el Emperador Griffin.

-Sashin (Emperador Griffin): Bienvenidos a la instalación Sharok Ponis pero es extraño que me hallan convencido a acceder a esta locura-Dice el emperador.

-Celestia: Encontramos mas de los nuestros, necesitamos esas Naves-Dice Celestia entregándoles una carta de la misión al emperador.

La carta dice: Sashin encontramos un holomapa solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Planeta se entere de este acontecimiento, necesito que prepares las naves 3 partirán en tres distintas direcciones No hay tiempo que perder Sharun Hakkor, Equis ya la cuenta regresiva inicio.

-Sashin: Celestia esto es sorprendente, Pero los ayudare esta vez por que el "Nacido de las Estrellas" esta por despertar de su cryptum-Dice el emperador matando de miedo a las mane 6.

-Twi: ¿Quien es Naci...?-Twi intenta preguntar pero su maestra la obliga callarse.

-Celestia: No hay tiempo, para preguntas debemos estar al paso del reloj-Dice Celestia con seriedad

* * *

Una vez dentro de la base 3 Gigantescas naves se aprecian con el icono de los Reclamadores.

-Celestia: este va ser mi ultima orden en Equestria, Candece estarás a cargo de Equestria y El imperio de Cristal.

-Candece: Pero yo aun no estoy lista para ser Reina-Dice la yegua desconcertada al escuchar esto.

-Celestia: Tengo que irme no hay mas opciones tengo que estar al mando de los Alicornios estelares.

-Candece: entiendo.

En eso despues de la conversación Celestia envía a Luna a una nave, y las mane seis en otra.

-Computadora:10 Segundos para el despegue.

-Twi: Soy la capitana en esta nave, pero no estoy lista para ir al espacio.

-Celestia: Twi, nos vamos a separar... hay que ser fuertes ademas cada nave tiene 1000 Soldados griffin entrenados para defender la nave.

-Computadora: 9.

-Luna: aquí nave del Rio, estoy lista.

-Computadora: 8.

-Twi: aqui crucero bravo night, Listos para el despegue.

-Computadora: 5.

-Shining: Buena suerte Twi.

-Computadora: 3.

-Twi: Igualmente.

-Computadora: 0, Inicio del despegue.

Las 3 Naves salen todas despegadas al espacio para entrar en 3 agujeros espaciales en direccion a sus coordenadas

-Twi: Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

Espacio exterior de Sera.

Nave: Infinity.

Alarma: Bing bing bing

-Lasky: todas a sus posiciones una brecha de Slip Space se esta abriendo ahora-Ordena el capitan.

-Marine: Puede ser el Pacto Tormenta?.

-Glassman: Señor es algo realmente grande-Dice el cientifico.

-Roland: Atención informes de infraestructura... Gran capacidad.

-Lasky: eso no puede ser del pacto, es Otra cosa.

Lasky y la tripulación de la Infinity ven salir una nave gigante realmente grande, su tamaño es 2 veces mas grande que el de la Infinity.

-Glassman: es.. Es...-Glassman no es capas de decirlo.

-Lasky: que es?.

-Roland: Es una nave nuestra-Dice la IA escaneando la nave en ese momento sale el símbolo del reclamador en señal de respuesta del escaneo.

-Palmer: Esa nave es demasiado grande, no pudo a ver sido construida por nosotros.

-Lasky: pero si los Humanos antiguos-Dice mientras ve lo grande que es.

* * *

-Twi: Rainbow Dash te dije que no tocaras nada-Dice regañando a la Pegaso.

-Rainbow: Pero la culpa no es mía-Dice mostrando el botón roto pegado a su casco.

-Teniente de popa: Capitana... Debe ver esto.

-Twi: Qué demonios es esa cosa?-Dice al ver la Infinity.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Jacinto.

Darkmist mata a un lambent drone y golpea a un desgraciado lambent que luego explota.

-Cole: Chu chu aquí viene el tren Cole-Dice derribando con su cuerpo a un lambent drougue.

-Chief: Uno fuera, Faltan 2-Dice chief matando lambents.

-Hoffman: Atención manténganse en sus puestos de combate tenemos lambent no identificados.

-Chief: Variante no identificada?.

-Darkmist: Nuevo tipo de luminoso.

Chief, Cole y dark llegan a un campo de batalla donde encuentran a un Brute Lambent.

-Chief: Mierda... Nunca eh visto algo como eso.

Darkmist mata al lambent con su bayoneta y lo manda explotar lejos.

-Darkmist: Igual explotan.

varios covenant lambents comienzan acercarse a al peloton.

-Thorme: MAJESTIC-Dice en voz alta.

Pronto aparecen Spartan 4 y comienzan a disparar a los lambents, un Brumak se a ah abierto paso en el campo de batalla para ayudar a despejar la Zona.

-Thorme: Jefe.. Llegue tarde a la fiesta?.

-Chief: No, mas bien gracias creía que este seria mis últimos segundos de vida.

-Marcus: Soldados COG fuego a discrecion.

Marcus fenix junto con helicópteros COG empiezan a disparar, y en tierra 50 Cog Gears acompañados por 100 Locust ayudan para acabar la batalla.

-Thorme: Bien, por lo menos ya somos muchos para ayudar.

Unas momentos despues los Lambents empezaron a retroceder.

-Darkmist: Cobarde vengan acá os mandare al Infierno-Dice disparando su Lancer.

-Dom: tranquilo, los combatiremos en otro momento.

-Nekkar: Covenants convertidos en Lambents, Solo afecta a los Humanos y Locust.

-Marcus: Si pero volvió a saltar la barra de especies.

-Cortana: Interesante, El flood Tiene competencia.

-Marcus: Escuchen, no hay tiempo que perder el Covenant esta aun allí afuera tenemos que evitar que los lambent tomen una de sus naves y se vallan del planeta.

-Cortana: La nave sombra de Intención esta aquí... Tenemos que advertir al inquisidor ahora-Dice Cortana asustada.

-Darkmist: Bien chicos tenemos una nueva misión, vamos a Anvil Gate.

Fin del capitulo


	6. Invasión al Infinity

Planeta sera.

Espacio exterior.

Nave Infinity.

-Glassman: Creo saber como comunicarnos con ellos-Dice el doc.

-Lasky: Es algo Grande, un simple error y la Infinity se convertirá en una luna.

-Palmer: Por que no simplemente abordamos es nave.

-Roland: Por el simple hecho que esa cosa esta cubierta de armas si los abordamos esa cosa acabara con nosotros en cuestión de minutos-Dice Roland calculando el tiempo de batalla.

-Palmer: pero tenemos Spartan podemos superarlos en numero.

-Cortana: Ni sueñes con ello, esa nave es gigantesca.. Tienen suerte que no le haya dicho a John aun de esto-Dice la IA amenazando a Palmer.

-Palmer: Tu...-Es interrumpida.

-Lasky: Te salve una vez de que fueras al concejo de Guerra... No hagas que yo te envié allí y te condenen a muerte-Dice Lasky.

Palmer se queda callada, por culpa de ella la Doctora Hasley es mala y John aun no sabe de que ella se unió al Pacto Tormenta.

-Cortana: Le dire a John que hasley es mala por culpa de ella pero de la nave eso es secreto así que no se preocupen Palmer recibirá un castigo del jefe maestro-Cortana comenta y se desconecta de la Infinity.

-Lasky: Este problema ahora es tuyo, no mio por ello estarás sola de aquí en adelante.

* * *

Nave bravo night.

Hora local: No tengo idea.

Twilight estaba viendo la Infinity hasta que tubo la idea de hablar con esos aliens para hacer un intercambio de informacion.

-Comunicador de Twi a las mane 6: Chicas venid al hangar numero 3 Tengo alguna idea de que pueden ser equestres, Cambio y Fuera.

Despues de ese mensaje Twilight con un grupo de contingencia de Griffins, llegaron a las al hangar 3 pera hacer un posible plan de batalla.

-Twi: Ya todos están aquí?.

-El contingente y las mane: Si señora-Dicen animada-mente.

-Twi: Bien señores tengo un plan pero quiza no les guste la idea.

-Soldado 1: Que planea capitana?.

-Twi: Soldado abordaremos la Infinity nosotros 10 y averiguaremos a lo que hay dentro de esa nave, Por otra parte enviare a una de las mane al Planeta para averiguar que esta pasando en la atmósfera.

El plan era un suicidio con 5 mane y 5 Griffins abordar la Infinity era una total locura... Por lo tanto las 5 yeguas están debatiendo quien debería irse al planeta.

-Applejack: Twilight, Yo iré allí con un equipo de 5 Griffins, Pues creo que necesitaras a Dash en el asalto a la nave.

-Soldado Erick: Señoral permiso para ir con la sargento Applejack.

-Twi: Permiso concedido preparen una nave y salir lo mas rápido que puedan.

-Applejack: Si señora.

Applejack se retiro con Erick para formar el grupo.

Twilight en ese momento activo un hechizo que posee la habilidad de hacer trajes especiales similares a los tienen los Griffin, version equina.

-Rainbow: Genial-Dice admirando su armadura Cian.

-Shy: Medican Bias?-Dice Shy leyendo la inscripción de el traje.

-Rarity: Wow, muy a la moda pero espero saber que Spike allá sido informado que estamos en el espacio.

-Twi: Preparence.

Twilight hace un hechizo de teletransportacion.

* * *

Nave Infinity.

Hora Local: 24:41.

Alarma: Intruso, intruso, Intruso.

Twilight llego a una sección de la Infinity al parecer un centro de reparación, al parecer twi activo las alarmas con su Hechizo.

-Twi: Tomen posiciones, Creo que llamamos su atencion.

Los soldados tomaron posiciones con su armas que técnicamente solo los Griffins pueden usar.

-Rainbow: Hey miren esto es una nave de guerra-Dice señalando al monton de armas.

-Twi: esto es extraño, una nave que tiene armas pero no tiene tripulantes.

Twilight por desgracia, hablo demasiado pronto, un grupo de marines de la UNSC salio de las sombras con rifles de Batalla.

-Rainbow: *Gups* Esto es malo-Dice mientras es rodeada por marines.

-Lasky: Creía que encontraría Humanos antiguos o Prometeos en esa nave, pero esto me sorprende.

El grupo se ve rodeados por marines mientras Twi busca la voz de Lasky.

-Marine Rail: Ponies, como esto pude ser posible.

-Twi: y por otra parte Humanos?, que hacen aqui.

-Roland: Comandante Lasky, nos están distrayendo... 5 capsulas han salido de la nave Humana antigua.

-Lasky: Apresen a las Yeguas, tienen un largo interrogatorio.

Los marines apresan a las 5 yeguas y 5 griffins para ser llevados a 5 Calabobos.

-Lasky: Ahora sin excusas...-Es interrumpido.

-Glassman: Naves del Covenant tormenta se dirigen a la superficie del planeta.

-Twi: Rainbow es momento para escapar.

Dash golpea a unos marines y sale volando.

Twilight y Los soldados salen de la sala de reparaciones para ir a la sala de maquinas.

-Twi: Pero que diablos.

Un ejercito de prometeos aparece para invadir la Infinity.

-Twi: No lo pensare dos veces.

Twilight ataca un prometeo de un golpe.


	7. Tan vede como el pasto

Planeta sera:

Hora: 01:05.

Punto de vista Applejack:

Era como si entrara en un calor inimaginable tenia todo un pelotón a mi disposición, para Celestia puede ser una tarea fácil pero para mi no. Sus vidas dependen de mi y verlos morir no puede ser la peor causa.

Las 6 Capsulas caen en direcciones a lo largo de anvil Gate.

-Applejack: todos están bien?-Pregunta.

-Peloton Gama: Todos verdes-Responden con sinceridad.

-Applejack: Muevanse estamos en un planeta desconocido-Dijo la Yegua mirando la Luna.

En ese momento aparecieron un Grupo de Larvas que se dirigían a Anvil Gate.

-Drone: Esto es un payasada, necesitaremos algo mas para un asalto a una nave.

-Theron: Silencio... Los lambent no van a escapar.

El peloton desaparece en el bosque dejando a Applejack sorprendida.

-Soldado Griffin: que eran esas cosas?.

-Applejack: No lo se, algo es seguro esas cosas hablaban de una nave.

-Rainbow por el comunicador: A... Todas las... Unidades las naves están siendo asaltadas... Repito, las naves están siendo asaltadas-Dice dash en una frecuencia algo Estática.

-Applejack: Es una locura?, Tenemos...-Applejack paro de hablar cuando barias franjas rojas y azules empezaban aparecer en el ancho del bosque.

Era nada mas ni nada menos que la CGO y Locust de elite armados.

-Applejack: Nos rendimos-Dice la elemento de la armonía al verse superada.

-Onix Guard: salgan a la luz despacio... El ejercito COG os ordena rendirse sin poner resistencia.

Camile, Gilda, Applejack, Torn, Dulex y Erckar bajan sus armas y van hacia la luz.

-Erckar: Joder, estos cabrones nos quieren joder.

-Darkmist: Un momento no sois lambent, que coño son ustedes-Dice señalando a los 6 furtivos.

Applejack reconcilio a los azules como Humanos y los Rojos como aliens, era algo normal ya que seria como algo de duelo por equipos a muerte.

-Onix Guard: llevémonos a estos aliens a Anvil Gates allí los interrogaremos mejor-Dice el soldado.

-Darkmist: Sera mejor, Chief y Marcus devén saber de esto ahora-De allí dark ordena a sus soldados capturar a Applejack y su peloton.

* * *

Nave: Infinity.

Hora: 24:50.

Punto de Vista twilight:

Twilight había golpeado a un Caballero prometeo sin pensarlo 2 Veces, aunque ella sabe luchar gracias a Shining.

-Twi: vamos todos fuera de aqui-Dice ordenando a su equipo escapar de los prometeos.

-Rainbow: vamos quien sigue?, *Pump* hoy va otro-Rainbow dispara con 2 magnum como si fuera palmer y también bajándose a a varios prometeos.

El equipo se dispersa por al infinity para enfrentar a los Prometeos.

* * *

punto de vista Erick:

Erick se fue a una sección diferente de la Infinity para enfrentar a esos robots blancos.

-Marine: Ayuda-Dice alguien gritando.

Erick fue a ver y vio a un prometeo que intenta intimidar a su adversario.

-Erick: Toma esto-Dispara y mata al prometeo.

Erick se acerca al marine.

-Erick: Y el resto de tu equipo?-Digo observando al marine.

-Marine: Todos muertos, espera eres uno de esos intrusos-Dice apuntando a su cabeza.

-Erick:Si no te hubiera ayudado ten por seguro que no estarías hablando con migo, mejor baja el arma-Digo en un tono serio.

El Marine se calma y baja el arma, para activar el puente.

-Marine: Ellos están muertos-Dice en voz baja.

Erick es uno de los griffins mas entrenados que existen en su academia le gusta hablar con otras especies incluso si están enojadas o con miedo.

...

-Erick: Muertos, entonces estamos tu yo solos en esto.

* * *

Popa de la Infinity.

hora: 01:40.

Lasky veía todas las cámaras, de seguridad donde los intrusos enfrentaban a los Prometeos.

-Glasman: Esa alicornia va destruir la infinity si no la detenemos-Dice señalando los daños que hace.

-Lasky: Espera, llamaremos al Jefe-*pienso* que esta noche va haber un festín de victoria .

-Comunicador de palmer: Yo iré capitán y las ayudare a sobrevivir pero antes le daré una paliza a esa pegaso que me golpeo-Dice enojada.

-Lasky: Tráelos con vida-Lasky ordena a palmer.

-Comunicador De palmer: Entendido.. Capitan-Dice al cortar.

* * *

Punto de vista palmer.

Palmer sale del hangar para buscar Prometeos aun así como dash Tomo sus armas su objetivo era arrestar esa pegaso. Palmer da unos pasos cuando escucha algunos ruidos del elevador, el Elevador se abre y da al descubierto un Griffin Herido.

-Palmer: Mierda-agarro al griffin y le pregunto-Y el resto de tu peloton?.

-Guerrero Griffin: Nos separamos... Ellos quiza no estén vivos-Dice el Griffin.

-Palmer: Silencio, Necesitas tu fuerzas aun no esto hora-Solo veía poca esperanza de vivir del joven.

-Guerrero Griffin: Eso no se podrá hacer... *Tos con sangre* ambos sabemos que yo no viviré para contarlo *Tos*... La llave de Tanus sus secre..tos *Muere*.

-Palmer: La llave?, Quédate con migo, Solicito Un medico-Digo por el comunicador.

Palmer sabia que el Griffin sabia algo de la llave de tanus, aun asi ella cargo al Griffin hasta la estación de los muertos, palmer habré la puerta y pone al Griffin muerto en una caja para ser quemado pero antes le quita su placa de Identificación.

-Roland: Se que duele no, lo vi por mis propios ojos yo lo quemare por ti, para que descanse en paz en el Espacio..-Dice roland consolando a Palmer.

-Palmer: No había mucho que hacer, Todo esto es mi culpa, la doctora, El equipo castle... *Snif Snif* es mi culpa, todos murieron y ahora el También *Snif Snif*-No es fácil ser Spartan despues de todo *Piensa*.

* * *

Punto de vista de Darkmist

El convoy que se dirige a Anvil Gate esta conformado por el equipo Majestic, Equipo delta, Locust, El Jefe Mestro, Applejack y 5 Griffin.

-Darkmist: Entonces eres Applejack-Digo preguntando.

-AJ: Si a sido una noche de locos-Dice en respuesta.

-Marcus: eh señorita no cree que es peligroso estar aquí-Dice marcus en el otro Transporte.

-AJ: tenemos lo ultimo en tecnología-Dice sosteniendo un rifle de humano antiguo.

-Chief: eso no es un rifle de los Humanos antiguos?... La real pregunta donde lo encontraste?-Dice Chief sorprendido.

-AJ: Espera Humano antiguo?... Entonces esas naves son suyas?... acaso estuvieron en nuestro planeta?-Applejack se empieza hacer preguntas casi sin sentido.

-Darkmist: Menuda chorrada... Creía que esta locura de aliens no podía llegar a un nuevo nivel, Applejack llegaste un nuevo nivel-Dice Riendo.

-Hoffman: Silencio Anvil Gate esta al frente-Ordena a su peloton.

-Darkmist: No me cayo ni por el tarado madre-Digo Insultando a la COG.

-Hoffman: este tipo es mas imbécil que la reina Myrrah?-Se pregunta a si mismo.

-Marcus: ya paso 2 años despues de esos acontecimientos los locust ya no son enemigos, mas o menos-Dice marcus haciendo referencia a los Rebeldes.

* * *

Que pasara para marcus y sus compatriotas y Darkmist sera pateado por Applejack en el siguiente capitulo solo véanlo la próxima vez que nos sintonice


	8. El comienzo del fin

Planeta sera:

Nave: Sombra de Intencion.

Personaje/Punto de vista: Inquisidor.

-Inquisidor: Jul Mdama esta en la atmosfera de este planeta, ¿ Desvariamos ayudar a los Humanos?-Pregunto a la tripulación despues de todo ahora soy el Inquisidor de Sanghelios por lo tanto no me preocupa que la Infinity caiga es 100 veces mas fuerte que el Sombre de Intencion.

-Elite de Operaciones Especiales: Inquisidor, yo debería informarle que los humanos nos han Invitado a una charla Importante en este plantea-Dice manipulando las comunicaciones.

-Inquisidor: Bien aceptare la Invitación donde es el punto de Re...?-*Pienso* La verdad no tengo ni la mas menor idea de donde va ser el punto de reunión.

-Rtas vadum: Adivinare, Usted no sabe donde es el Punto de reunión?-*Piensa* Thel, Thel... No has cambiado en tres años.

-Inquisidor: Rtas vadum, Ese no es el problema... El problema es mucho mayor a las anunciadas en la invitación-Digo con clara sensación de que Rtas no sabe lo que pasa en este momento.

Pronto me levanto y empiezo a caminar hasta el hangar, donde allí me preparo para tomar una banshee.

-Rtas vadum: Puede ser una trampa-Dice por el comunicador.

-Inquisidor: Entendido *Miente*, pues de todos modos voy a estar precavido *Miente*-Eh mentido dos veces Genial.

El inquisidor sale de la nave y vuela hasta Anvil gate.

* * *

Anvil Gate:

Hora: 6 a.m

Punto de Vista de Darkmist:

El convoy de Marcus, chief y Dark habían llegado algo exhaustos y tenían que descansar 3 horas para reponer sus pilas, era glorioso todos durmiendo hasta que... Sonò la Puta alarma, No tuve opción me levante y la Destruí con mi Hamerbust era como si mi casco y mi armadura en este caso no estaban con migo.

-Hoffman: Marcus Fenix y Darkmist los necesitan en el punto de aterrisaje orden 2.4 del párrafo 5 de la CGO-Dice una voz en los altavoces.

-Darkmist: Te oí la primera vez-Digo levantándome para salir de mi cuarto.

Salí de mi cuarto y abri mi puerta claro todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escuche una explosión. Fui hasta donde escuche la explosión y me puse a cubierto preparando mi Arma para disparar a fugo a discreción.

-Darkmist: *Entrando* quien anda alli?, Si eres un lambent asqueroso juro que no lo pensare 2 veces-Los lambent están muertos pero solo murieron las versiones Humanas y Locust los droughs entre otros siguen vivos pero algo desorganizados.

Entre en el humo y vi que era solo un Griffin arreglando cosas con Baird... Esperen Griffin + Baird + Mecanicismo = Explosión.

-Baird: Tranquilo solo estamos arreglando cosas-Dice el genio rubio confiado que arreglara una capsula geas.

-Darkmist: y quien es el?-Apunte mi arma a al Griffin despues de lo que paso en la madrugada no me quedaría mal matar un extraterrestre.

...

-Riks: Mi nombre es Riks Vonrame y soy un Mecánico-Dice Esperando mi respuesta.

Bajo mi arma y la tiro a una silla para golpear al Griffin pero fui detenido por una sombra gigante.

-Inquisidor: Tienes agallas ¿no? *Saliendo de camuflaje activo*, si vas a pelar pelea con honor-Dice una criatura partida su boca en cuatro.

-Riks: Woa no Sabia que habían dragones que son mas grandes que ustedes humanos y son bipedo-Dice sorprendido.

Estaba casi intimidado una Criatura mas grande con Boomer me retaba a una pelea, lo pensé y agarre una lancer para matar la criatura. Cuando agarre al alncer dispare varias veces pero la criatura no moría era como una Beserker.

-Inquisidor: Eso es todo lo que tienes?... Te mostrare el honor de un Elite-Dice activando su espada de energía para matarme.

-Darkmist: Mierda-Digo para estar listo para morir.

-Nekkar: Noooo-Nekkar se pone al frente de Dark y recibe la espada.

Abri mis ojos y lo único que veía era sangre brotar de mi mejor amigo, empece a retroceder hasta que una voz sureña me hablo.

-Applejack: por los dulces de la Familia Apple que ah pasado aquí-Dice la yegua al ver al inquisidor con su espada matando a Nekkar el Kantus de elite.

El inquisidor por otra parto desactivo su espada y lanzo el cuerpo de Nekkar con tanta facilidad.

-Chief: Detente the'l Vadame ya los asustaste mucho-Dice saltando del techo y llegando al taller de mecánica.

Me levante y despues de eso solo quedaba elcuerpo de un simple kantus sin vida.

-Inquisidor: Lo siento... Fue algo intrépido de mi parte-Dice The'l intentando consolar al Theron.

-Darkmist: ya habrá momento para hablar ahora quiero saber quien diablos eres tu!-Digo enojado con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Inquisidor: lo siento pero, si no fuera por mi tu mundo habría acabado en 100% invadida por Covenant Lambent-Dice en tono Irónico.

-Darkmist: Que?-Digo confundido.

El Inquisidor le cuenta dark que el llego a este planeta para acabar con Brutes resegados, aun asi había logrado detener la infección Lambent y que sus capitanes informaron de que solo quedaban menos 100 lambent técnicamente esos 100 Lambents Murieron en Jacinto en la invasión/Asalto tal como lo tenia previsto la Forerunner Medican Bias, Bias desde una frecuencia discreta informo que el planeta estaba ahora libre de Infección, también menciono que en la madrugada llego a Anvil Gate pero para pretender que llego hace unos minutos uso su banshee para hacerte creer que apenas estaba llegando, despues de eso fue la explosión viniste me enfrente a ti me disparaste y mato tu amigo accidentalmente todo por ser intrépido, el Inquisidor le dice a Dark que también era hora de Chief y la pony se vallan ya que los necesitan en la Infinity.

-Inquisidor: Eso fue lo que paso en resumen-Dice mientras guarda su espada de energía..

-Darkmist: Ahhhhh entiendo-Digo para que no crea que estoy confundido.

* * *

Punto de vista de Chief:

Hora: 6:20 A.M.

Despues de esa larga conversación mire al cielo y vi que estaba llegando el Phantom de recogida, ahora yo era similar a 1337 todo un Spartan mas Humano.

-Chief: Chicos hay viene Rtas para recogernos-Digo en voz alta.

-Inquisidor: Ya era hora... Temía que no pudiera aguantar a ese idiota (Darkmist)-Dice en un tono bajo.

-Cortana: Volvemos a casa, No?.

-Applejack: Espera ese es nuestro transporte así es mi terrón de azúcar vuelvo a casa-Dice la yegua sureña.

El phantom se coloca encima y prepara su laser de atracción para llevarse a Chief, el Inquisidor, Applejack y los Griffins.

-Todos los Humanos Y Locust de Anvil Gate: Adios y buena suerte-Dicen despidiéndose.

Chief solo se despide con su mano agitándola de derecha a izquierda, entrando al Phantom.

El Inqisidor y todos los que están a bordo comienzan a ver la nave por dentro mientras este despega al espacio.

-Rtas Vadum: Siguiente parada... La Infinity-Dice por el radio.

* * *

Nave Infinity:

Punto de Vista de Rtas Vadum.

Estaba potentemente saliendo del planeta con mi Phantom pero era una locura lo que veía, era la Infinity y una nave el doble de grande luchando contra naves de los Covenant tormenta.

-Applejack: creo que llegamos algo tarde a la fiesta no?.

-Chief: Se ve que han estado peleando por Horas y no me informaron-Dice Chief.

-Cortana: Aquí Cortana a la Infinity que esta pasando a dentro-Dice cortana.

-Lasky: Tenemos Prometeos dentro de la Hangar y varias secciones pero tranquilos estamos bien los Spartans, Pony y Griffins Los estamos conteniendo asiq ue no se preocupen-Dice Lasky por la radio.

-Applejack: Wow, Se ve que Twilight esta pelando con todas las ganas, esto no es la primera vez que esta decidida a luchar.

Pronto hubo una explosión y vimos que era que uno de los motores fue destruido por una Banshee enemiga.

-Rtas: Preparense vamos a entrar-Digo yo.

-Chief: Mierda...

La nave se estrello en el hangar donde Twilight estaba luchando con varios elites.

* * *

Nave Infinity.

Punto de vista de Twilight Sparkle:

Estaba luchando y me baje varios Grunt pero me acribillaban varios Élites, pensé que este era mi fin hasta que vi una nave verde estrellarse con el hangar y matar a los Élites.

-Twi: Wow tengo mas suerte que la misma Mare do well-Dice ironicamente.

Pronto la nave empieza abrirse y Twi prepara su cuerno para enfrentar a quien sea que este allí dentro hasta que vi Applejack y su escuadrón salir con unos Élites y un Humano.

-Twi: Applejack que haces con el enemigo ¿Acaso eres una traidora?-Digo mientras Apunto mi cuerno a los Élites.

-Applejakc: Tranquilo, son amigos-Dice la sureña.

-Twi: Amigos?.. Applejack deja de estar hablando estupideces, uno de ellos mato a un Camarada Griffin en menos de un minuto como quieres que crea que son Amigos-Digo enojada.

-Inquisidor: Esos son Covenant tormenta y son sub Especies no son los originales puedes distinguir por nuestra armadura-Dice el elite con armadura negra.

-Twi: Si eres amigo comprueba que no me mataras-Digo aun haciendo que mi poder sea capas de dejar fuera de combate al Inquisidor.

En ese momento un Elite tormenta sale de su camuflaje para intentar matarme pero un Zealot lo contrarresta y lo mata en un segundo haciéndole ver que los covenant originales son mas fuertes y rápidos.

-Twi: demonios, ahora si te creo-Digo en un momento incomodo.

Twilight, Applejcak, los Griffins, Elites, chief y Inquisidor se dirigen a las afueras de la nave para enfrentar a Jul Mdama.

* * *

Continuara.

Ya se acerca el capitulo final y el Epilogo así que sintonicenos la próxima ves que nos vean.


	9. Final Legendario y Epilogo

Nave Infinity:

Punto de Vista: Twilight Sparkle.

Jefe Final: Pluton y Jul Mdama.

Habíamos llegado a las afuera de la Infinity justamente allí afuera nos esperaba Jul Mdama.

-Jul Mdama: Camaradas, hoy sera el día que ganaremos esta guerra-Dice Jul.

-Chief: Tienes alguna idea?-Dice el Spartan.

-Twilight: Ataquen-Ordene.

Yo volé y me dirigí a Jul pero me detuvo una criatura Gigante, sabia quien era esa criatura.

-Chief: Es Pluton, un Drinol-Dice el jefe advirtiendo a Twilight.

-Twi: Entiendo Jefe-Dije y empecé a pelear con toda mi energía a la bestia.

Twilight y Pluton estaban peleando en el espacio a la vista de todos, mientras que Jul Mdama preparaba el secuestro de Twilight cuando estuviese débil.

-Pluton: Haaaaargs-Dice mientras carga su boca lazer.

-Twilight: Oh por favor-Dije en voz alta y sabiendo lo que va pasar.

Pluton dispara y le da Twilight Enviándola a su gigantesca nave.

-Twi: AHHHHH-Grite sabiendo que va doler el golpe.

* * *

En las entrañas de La nave Bravo Night.

-Twi: Debo... Ser..-Dije antes de perder la esperanza de ganar esta pelea.

-Celestia: Recuerda lo que te enseñe... La Magia de la amistad-Dice en la cabeza de Twilight.

-Twi:... No lo pensé de esta manera-Dije mientras convocó a mis amigas.

Pronto las 5 Yeguas aparecen para ayudar Twi.

-Twi: Denme su energía chicas, yo derrotare a Pluton-Dije con tono heroico.

-Las Mane: Twilight, Te apoyamos... Vamos a por ese rufian-Dicen por intentar a .

Todas las chicas dieron toda su energía a Twilight donde esta se transformo su cuerpo en una alicornia blanca y crin de fuego.

-Jul: Ha ha ha... Ineptos Humanos depositaron su esperanza en una débil y tonta Alicornia, que patético-Dice mientras ríe malvadamente.

-Twi: Plutooon-Dije en el agujero de la nave Bravo Night.

-Jul: Imposible, nadie ah sobrevivido al cañón de Pluton-Dice sorprendido.

Twilight sale de agujero y pronto se tele-transporta con su hechizo a la parte de atrás de pluton y lo golpea muy enviándolo a cañón mac de la Infinity.

-Twilight Suprime: Ahora Pluton, no dejare que le hagas daño a los humanos son las leyes del manto de responsabilidad-Dice Twilight con 2 voces saliendo de ella.

-RD: Manto de responsabilidad?, que demonios es eso?-Pregunta Dash.

-Shy: Parece ser que Twilight esta inculcada en algo grande, algo que no sabemos de ella-Dice mientras se cubre los ojos.

-Rarity: Si Twilight es la única que puede derrotar a Pluton depositaremos nuestra esperanza en ella-Dice Rarity viendo la pelea.

-Jul: Que demonios, como sabe esa alicornia de manto de responsabilidad?-Dice sorprendido y con miedo Jul Mdama sabiendo lo que significa eso.

Twilight estaba peleando frente a frente a Pluton donde el recibía varios golpes, todos veían a Twilight como la ser mas poderosa de la Galaxia.

-Twilight Suprime: *Piensa* Pluton es fuerte y se ah debilitado ahora es mi turno de jugar mi carta maestra-Pensé en una estrategia que saliera victoriosa.

Pluton aun estaba de pie y con mucha sangre esto significa que la yegua ya debía a ver partido mucho de sus huesos principales.

-Twilight Suprime: Woa, en cientos de miles de años, nunca espere a encontrarme alguien tan fuerte como tu-Dije en voz alta para que todos me escucharan.

-Roland: Que... Ell... Ella di... Dijo que en cientos de miles de años nunca se espero encontrar a alguien tan fuerte como Pluton-Dice la IA sorprendida.

Las 6 yeguas estaban horrorizadas al saber que Twilight era "Supuestamente" mas vieja que su ex-maestra.

Jul Mdama al escuchar eso ya sabía de que enfrentaban a alguien famosa de esta galaxia, y que su leyenda aparecía en todas las culturas.

-Jul: quiero un Phantom creo que Pluton no sobrevivirá pero nos llevaremos a la aprendiz de nacido de las estrellas-Dice Jul Mdama

Twilight golpeo a Pluton por ultima vez esta ves estrellándolo contra el puente.

-Twilight Supreme: Este es tu fin pluton-Dije mientras sacaba una espada gigante con mi magia (Referencia a ).

Pluton corre bruscamente hacia Twilight para derrotarla y matarla.

-Twilight Suprime: SWAG-Dije como si fueran mis ultimas palabras.

Twilight había destruido de un solo corte a pluton, este comenzó a flotar para luego explotar en mil pedazos y formar una gigantesca estrella que se veía hasta en Equestria.

* * *

Equestria:

Ponuville:

Punto de Vista: Spike.

Mire al cielo y dije -es una hermosa estrella ¿no?- seguí mirándola hasta que desapareció, desde hace 5 días Twilight, Celestia y Luna se embarcaron a una nueva misión pero ver la estrella le recordaba a su hermana -Por que yo no fui- Dije pensando en los posibles peligros que había en el espacio.

-Candece: Estas bien Spike-Dice Candece.

Mire por detrás y vi que Candece me intentaba consolarme, ya con una hermosa Griffin era suficiente para cuidarme -En realidad, aun sigo pensando si ellas hicieron lo correcto al ayudar a su gente-Deje salir un suspiro despues de los acontecimientos recordados.

-Candece: Luna siempre decía algo, pero jamas lo entendí ella decía que debíamos ser olvidados-Dice Candece mirando la estrella en el cielo.

Cuando escuche esas palabras pronto mi animo volvió a estar normal y le respondí -Creo que Celestia nos esta enseñando algo, de que un héroe es eterno si son recordados- subí mi cabeza a ver el firmamento y me di cuenta que la estrella ya no estaba -*Piensa* Twilight, yo estaré siempre contigo aun si estas muy lejos de casa, yo, Shining, Chrysalis, Candece y todos los Equestres jamas te olvidaremos seguimos aquí esperando tu regreso-Dije en voz alta.

-Shinig: Asi sera joven drangon-Dice el hermano de Twi.

* * *

Volviendo a la Infinity.

Punto de vista: Twilight

Twilight estaba muy débil y su cuerpo volvió a su estado normal pareciera como si ya no tuviese mas energía.

-Twi: *Gemidos* Por...Fin-Dije al caer en mi estado de inconsciencia.

Jul Mdama en un phantom tomaron y capturo a twilight para llevársela a su crucero.

-Rainbow Dash: No dejen que se lleve a Twilight-Dice la pegaso cían.

Para cuando Dash termino su oración Jul ya había escapado.

* * *

**Epilogo:**

Nave Covenant Tormenta

Punto de Vista: Doctora Hasley.

-Jul Mdama: Tengo lo que necesitas-Dice Jul.

-Hasley: ahora yo tengo solo una parte para concretar mi venganza-Dije a Jul.

-Jul Mdama: Ahora que tenemos algo que es importante para nosotros sera este nuestro momento mas glorioso-Dice Jul alzando su espada de energia.

-Covenant Tormenta: Arghs, args *Sonido de apoyo a Jul*.

-Jul Mdama: prometistes de que esa yegua nos dará, riquezas, poder y victorias-Dice Jul.

-Hasley: Y lo tendrás-Dije ante todo el pacto tormenta.

Despues de eso salí del puente donde había una fiesta, y me dirigí a los calabozos.

-Hasley: claro que tendré una venganza, pero esa venganza sera sobre la jefa de la UNSC, no con al humanidad-Dije yendo a los calabozos.

Camine por unos por unos metros hasta que vi 2 guardias.

-Elite 1: Si vi morir a mis camaradas en Requiem por culpa de esos Humanos-Dice el Élite.

-**C**Elite 2: tranquilo, esta guerra apenas a comenzado-Dice el otro Élite.

me acerque a ellos y les pregunte con mucha valentía y orden.

-Hasley: Tienen a la yegua?-Dije a los Élites.

Estos Elites le respondieron asentando con sus cabezas.

-Hasley: Y bien déjenme entrar-Ordene a los Élites.

Estos abrieron la puerta y entre para ver a la alicornia capturada.

-Hasley: Quiza no tenga la llave de tanus, pero se quien me guiara a ella, Twilight Sparkle aun no es el momento de rendirse-Dije mirando el cuerpo de La yegua.

Despues de dar una vuelta por la celda.

-Hasley: Tu ayudaras a proseguir a la humanidad, Guardiana de las estrellas-Dije mientras me alejaba de la yegua.

Apague las luces y me despedí de la alicornia.

**Continuara.**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

**Bueno durante este episodio final que doy, solo pongan en la caja de comentarios que les aprecio y si quieren ver que pasara en la siguiente trilogía solo visiten mi otro fic que sera muy largo y que da a continuación de esta hermosa historia.**

**-343Darkmist.**


End file.
